Theodora
Theodora is a main character and was a protagonist, and later antagonist in the 2013 fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful. Theodora is a beautiful, naive witch who is protected by her powerful sister Evanora (The Wicked Witch of the East). Theodora at first only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes that Oscar Diggs is a great and powerful wizard who has come to save them from the wicked witch. After eating an apple (given to her by her sister) Theodora turns from being the The Good Witch of the North into The Wicked Witch of the West. Oz the Great and Powerful Theodora first appears when Oscar first lands in Oz, believing him to be the focus of a prophecy after seeing him perform a few simple magic tricks, which she believes are real magic. Theodora tells Oscar that the wicked witch killed the former king of Oz , but upon his deathbed, it was predicted that a great and powerful wizard by the name of Oz would descend from the sky, save the land, and become their new king. Unfortunately, they are discovered by a winged baboon. Oscar manages to distract it with one of his doves and the two escape. By this time, Theodora reveals she is also a witch, but a good witch. The two camp out for the night before heading to the Emerald City, where Oscar follows his womanizing ways and gives Theodora a music box; she develops feelings for Oscar, who she desires to rule with as queen, and falls in love with him whereas he rebuffs such commitment. They come across Finley, a winged monkey trapped in vines. Wishing to see Oscar in action, Theodora asks him to free the creature. Unfortunately, a lion appears and tries to pounce on Oscar. Fearing for his life, Oscar creates a haze to scare it off. Finley pledges a life debt to Oscar while Theodora watched in amazement. The trio arrive in the Emerald City, Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the wicked witch's reign of terror. Evanora then asks Oscar to join her later on for a tour of the palace. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an impostor to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. Evanora thinks that Oscar could have been sent by the wicked witch and then accuses her sister, Theodora of being in league with the witch. In her anger, Theodora conjures a fireball and hits a nearby vase. To this, Evanora states "that temper really is wasted in you, isn't it?" Alluding to the potential evil within Theodora. Evanora claims that Oscar can have all the power and wealth of the king if he kills Glinda (who was believed to be the wicked witch) by stealing and destroying her wand, the source of her power. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar and she inquires about Oscar's whereabouts. Evanora states that he is with Glinda and conspiring against them. Then, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gaveTheodora (and every other woman he met).Evanora, knowing Theodora has a music box as well, shows Theodora her box and states that she also danced with Oscar the previous night. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate and further incite the evil within Theodora. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda (who Theodora still believes is evil). Playing on her sister's lust for revenge and her naivete, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it. The magic makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real wicked witch all along. However, she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself as her heart disintegrates. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora refuses because she wants Oscar to see what "he" did to her. As her first act, she flies to Quadling Country and easily breaks through Glinda's barrier. Landing in the town's square she confronts Glinda and Oscar, the latter being unable to recognize her. Reminding Oscar of the time they spent together, Oscar remembers and realizes the witch is Theodora, however then uses her magic to make Oscar dance in the air like a puppet, telling Oscar that he is the cause of her wickedness. Glinda tries to fight her off and begs Theodora to stop, trying to reason this isn't her but Evanora's influence, but Theodora scoffs at this, and says that she'll come back with the armies of the Emerald City. Oscar tries to get through as well, but Theodora coldly states that he is not a wizard, and all their hopes will amount to nothing. As a reminder to Oscar's earlier comment of how witches use broomsticks when they met, she forces away one of the villagers' brooms towards her and corrupts it, and then flies away laughing using the broom as her ride. With war approaching with Glinda, Evanora along with the Theodora prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by Theodora stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and Theodora watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda (who drops her wand) and bring her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, Theodora arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. Theodora shoots it down with fire, causing it to ignite and pour gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to destroy Glinda, an illusion of smoke cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, Theodora tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off fireworks to scare the witches out of Oz. Seeing the Oscar's might and uprising from the citizens, Theodora attempts to do what Evanora couldn't and kill Glinda. However, as she is distracted by the fireworks, China Girl hands Glinda her wand, and she is able to escpae her chains. Surprised and angered by the disappearance of Glinda, Theodora once again attempts to attack Oscar, only to have her attacks seemingly turned back on her. As she is seemingly uable to harm Oscar, Theodora takes to her broomstick, flying off and vowing to return. Oscar states that he knows her evilness was not her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. Theodora roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off to the west. Trivia *Her new appearance is like what Oz thought witches should look like (sans the warts). *Since Disney didn't buy the rights to the MGM classic, they couldn't use the the version of the Wicked Witch of the West featured in the 1939 movie. So many changes were made, like the green of her skin, they ended up using a different shade called theostein, but they couldn't use the witch's trademark chin mole. *Theodora's ruby red, black, and white clothes made her a strong contender for the Wicked Witch of the East because those were the colors we saw on the Wicked Witch of the East's legs and feet in the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz. *Though it isn't revealed until later in the film, the fact Theodora has a hat hints toward her being the Wicked Witch of the West. Gallery 31f 3 a re.1649425 R.jpg|Theodora & Oz Theodora.png|Theodora ozthegreatandpowerful14.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West tumblr_mig7tnor4m1rse64oo1_500.jpg|Theodora The Wicked Witch of the West oz-the-great-and-powerful-trailer-3.jpg|The Good Witch of the North hqdefault.jpg mila-kunis-as-witch.jpeg oz_the_great_and_powerful_short_part_1.jpg Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Wicked Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists